bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikali
Mikali is a Seraphim of the Arch Angel rank Appearance Mikali has the appearance of a young woman, around 19 or 20 years of age. Her hair is just as red as the flames she creates, and absolutely hates when people even mention it. Her face is usually serene and unemotional, almost uncaring. However, when she gets angry, she flies off the handle. Only a few people have seen her angry and lived to talk about it. Mikali is also somewhat short, standing at a modest 5'0", but does not mind. When she is in a playful mood, one that is even more rare than her anger fits, she likes to climb up on people's backs and steer them with their ears. Her usual attire is a sleeveless orange top with a matching orange and black skirt. She wears black spandex under the skirt and white silk gaunlets that reach past her elbows. Along with her white thigh-high stockings and her hair, the gauntlets are adorned with orange, decorative ribbons. Finally, she wears a small tiara with a bright orange gem in the center. Personality As mentioned before, her mood is usually aloof and apathetic. However, certain things cause her to become enraged instantly, like making fun of her hair and injuring her. When she gets angry, she abandons all inhibitions about fighting, including the safety of her allies or her partner, Zazira. Among friends, though, she can be seen (albiet rarely) in a playful mood, choosing to climb up onto Zazira's shoulders and steering her by her ears. She does not particularly like to fight. Instead, she would prefer to sit at home and set various objects on fire. Releases First Release: Spodium (Cinder) Command: Smolder Mikali's first release transforms her into a flaming demon that resembles an Atronach. Despite her inhuman appearance, she is still capable of normal speech and thought. The flames that surround her are able to be manipulated in this release, but she is not able to create additional flames. Second Release: Inferno (Inferno/Hell) Command: Combust This release is significantly more fearsome, morphing Mikali into a serpentine demon with various spiky potrusions all over her head and back. She is no longer able to speak, and all attempts to do so result in frightening snarls and growls. In this form, she can both spawn and manipulate flames into any form she wishes. She is also able to cloak any part of her body in flames. Techniques Her Zanpakuto takes form as two nozzels attached to the bottom of her wrists. There are tubes leading from the nozzles to a device on her upper thigh, under her skirt. They act as flamethrowers, but the flames can also be focused into whips with her ability Ignus. These whips can both slice and burn targets. First Release: Mikali can manipulate the flames around her. This includes size, direction, speed, burning intensity, and even the shape of her flames. The ability to control the shape of her flames can also be utilized in her second release. She is immune to flames on her hands and face, but succeptible in any other area. At the expense of minor damage, Mikali can suck her own flames into her mouth and spit it back out in a wide swath. These flames are quite intense and burn for long amounts of time. The burns inflicted from these flames are much more difficult to heal, even with Kaido. Second Release: By spinning her tail, she can generate a vortex cloaked in fire. This holds great destructve power, and can prove quite fatal. This is her ace in the hole, and is rarely used. Statistics Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum Category:Inactive